


'Cause I found someone to carry me home

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [144]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Family Feels, HYDRA Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Riley/Sam Wilson, Misunderstandings, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock's perfect for him, maybe a little too perfect.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	'Cause I found someone to carry me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> While I can't keep up with your monstrous fics dedicated to me, I can still give you something. 💙💙💙

The diner is unusually crowded when Jack steps inside. He brushes some snow off his shoulders as he simultaneously stamps out his boots and looks around, trying to find a seat. He wonders about picking up something to-go since he’s not here for a meal, just a coffee and maybe a treat but spots an empty table by the large windows when he’s just gotten his cup and a scone tucked into a wax paper bag in his hand. He hastily makes his way over there, almost tripping over someone's foot, but he catches himself before there’s an accident and shrugs off his coat, dropping into the seat. He pulls out his laptop from his bag and is lost in his work for a long while until the loud clearing of someone’s throat makes him look up. He’s met by a sharp jaw, youthful coppery brown eyes and a hairstyle he’s a little jealous of.

“Don’t mean to bug ya, but the place is real busy, mind if I take a seat ‘ere?” The guy points at the chair at the other side of the small table and Jack shakes his head, gesturing for him to help himself.

The waitress Jack didn’t notice until now that’s behind the guy, puts his mug and plated slice of pie on the table before flashing a polite smile and running off. He watches this new person pull off his gloves to rest them on the end of the table then unwind the black scarf around his neck before shrugging off his coat, hanging it over the back of the chair. Jack’s eyes definitely don’t fall to the guy’s ass in those tight jeans when he does it just before he sits down. 

He quietly tries not to stare at nice broad shoulders in the dark shirt he’s got on, observing while the guy’s black hair has flakes of snow melting at the top and he’s gingerly brushing at it to avoid messing up the quiff he’s got going on. Jack wonders if it’s as soft as it looks and imagines it would still look good if Jack dragged his fingers through it and just let it fall as it may afterwards, he thinks about how silky it may be under his palm and around his fingers holding the guy’s head in place as Jack explored his mouth. Quickly, he stares down at his laptop, trying to remember what he was doing before the guy interrupted him. Like the weird habit he’s gotten into, this one is also probably too young for him, and he’s kind of passed that sort of lifestyle.

Jack expects the guy to let him get back to work, he’s had to share a table with strangers at coffee shops and cafes before and none of them have ever even tried talking to him aside from the simple hello or so. A diner is definitely one place you don’t expect that in. Also, Clint says it’s because his face speaks volumes in a way that he’s planning to murder someone, generally the person he’s looking at.  _ Jack, seriously. If looks could kill a man! _

The guy of course isn’t like everyone else. 

“Ya come ‘ere a lot?” He asks and Jack arches a brow at him. The guy goes quiet, then it clicks in how that sounds and smirks to himself. “M’sorry, I ‘aven’t been ‘ere before so I was jus wonderin’ what was good and if there’s somethin’ I should stay away from.”

“Everything is good here.” Jack admits and the guy’s shoulders sag somewhat, as if he’s disappointed Jack didn’t start talking about all the things he should try out. “Uh, I really love their pancakes though.” He offers up and he’s not quite sure why. Maybe it’s because of the way the guy’s face brightens up again.

“Yeah? What about somethin’ small? Like a slice of pie maybe?” He gestures at the slice of Mississippi Mud he’s already ordered. “I know it’s probably gonna force me to work out extra hard tomorrow but what the hell, huh?”

“I’m sure all the pies are great too. I’ve only had pumpkin and apple, that one’s pretty popular though.”

His new table guest smiles at him and Jack feels his own features relax somewhat. The guy takes a large forkful of pie and puts it in his mouth, sucking on the end of the fork slightly with his eyes closed. He makes a low, throaty moan and Jack can feel his ears heat up as that sound goes straight to his dick.

“Ya wanna taste?” He asks and Jack shakes his head, not trusting his voice. The guy grimaces. “Shit, right. Strangers, I could ‘ave the plague or somethin’ like that.” 

Jack snorts. “I doubt you have the plague. You’d be suffering from a very clear fever and having chills or whatever like you had the flu. You definitely wouldn’t be acting as you are now. That and you’d have swollen lymph nodes, like at your neck..” He catches himself and shrugs lamely. “If you mean bubonic.”

“I could be good at hidin’ ‘em and ‘ave ‘em around my groin.” The guy counters with a challenging smirk.

“Do you?”

“That’s a bit personal, don’t ya think?” He says back and grins at him, taking another bite of his pie.

Jack shrugs goodnaturedly. “Well I still don’t think you did unless an infected flea got to you recently from somewhere.”

“I coulda been bitten at work.”

“Well, I suppose I should ask if you were then.” Jack doesn’t exactly know where this is going, but he supposes this is what’s considered having a playful conversation, he’s not really used to that these days.

“Nah, jus playin’ with ya.” The guy says with a chuckle, sipping at his coffee before digging into the pie again.

He doesn’t supply where he does work or if he’s in school and Jack doesn’t ask. They’re only strangers exchanging pleasantries at a diner. And if Jack’s been secretly imagining to bend the guy over the table no one has to know. It’s just that..it’s been awhile and he’s really attractive.

“So are ya gonna ask me out or do I gotta tell you about the plague doctor outfit I own first?” 

Maybe Jack’s secret looks weren’t so secret at all. He feels the back of his neck flush and looks down at the table. A part of him is also thinking about why this guy has an outfit like that and it intersplices with some weird thoughts on roleplaying. 

“You’re too young for me.” Is what he blurts out in response.

“M’twenty!” The guy says exasperatedly and maybe that’s older than Jack thought but still too young.

“I’m thirty six.” Jack offers up and looks up at him for a reaction, though he doesn’t look bothered by this at all.

“Yeah, and?” 

“You’re still underage.”

The guy looks unimpressed. “To drink maybe, not fer datin’.”

“It’s still weird.” Jack says instead of thinking of how the guy is not jailbait. Maybe a date wouldn’t be so bad? The guy seems to be able to keep up with him and gets at least a little bit of his humor and interests, as weirdly specific as that line of conversation went. And if at the end of the night he comes home with Jack, he wouldn’t mind. It’s not like he’s picturing wedding bells or anything like that for their future. Well he is but it’s more that he’s trying to turn over a new leaf for the new year and try to actually start a more stable relationship, if he can.

“So, what should I call ya?”

“Jack.”

“Jack huh?” He smiles and Jack lets his mind wander for a second about how good his name would sound on this man’s lips when they’d be in bed together as he fucks into him. 

“What’s yours?”

“Brock.”

“Brock? Doesn’t that mean something along the lines of a badger?”

Brock looks surprised. “How’d ya know that?”

Jack shakes his head. “Random European knowledge stuck in my head I guess.”

“I figure it’s better than being called my middle name, there’s already enough Anthony’s around.” He takes another bite of his pie and nods at it like it’s taking him back somewhere. “Though if I keep eatin’ this, people may start callin’ me Fat Tony and think I’m in a mob.”

Jack smirks at that and Brock looks delighted at the fact that Jack knows what he’s referring to.

“M’so glad ya got that reference, I used it once before when I was tempted to stick my face into a tiramisu you coulda died fer and my date looked at me like I was fuckin’ serious.”

“I’ve been a Simpsons fan since I was a kid, it’s ingrained in me.” Jack says and Brock grins in amusement.

“Ya seem like the type that watches the old stuff a lot.”

Jack smiles and shrugs. “I tend to lean that way, it’s nostalgic too.”

Brock nods in approval. “Good man.”

“So, are you free this evening?” Jack asks as he takes a quick glance at the wall clock. It’s almost five already. Brock's blinding smile suddenly makes something ache in Jack’s chest, it’s familiar what they’re doing, what he randomly does to pick someone up but there’s more to it and he’s unsure he should feel that.

“I’m free whenever ya want me.” Brock replies and the way his eyes stare into him makes Jack certain there’s a double meaning to that. 

“How do you feel about me taking you out to a movie, then maybe we can have some dinner later?”

Brock nods and finishes off the last of his coffee. “Sounds like a plan, lead the way.”

Jack’s excited and he powers down his laptop, placing it back into his bag before standing up to pull on his coat.

“Ya want the last piece of this pie?” Brock asks with a bit on his fork and Jack doesn’t recoil like he naturally would, instead letting Brock feed it to him, the fork lingering on his lips as Brock stares intently for a long moment before withdrawing.

He helps Brock into his coat and after the bill’s paid, Brock takes his hand like they haven’t just met today, leading him out of the diner. Jack finds he’s completely okay with that. 

*****

They see some action movie that Brock was excited to check out and he really gets into it, which leads to no making out in the theatre, not that he was expecting that, but he wouldn’t complain either. After the movies they go to a small Thai restaurant with low lights that make everything more intimate and private between them. Brock's eyes seem almost the color of a wildflower honey Jack had back in Ontario in this light. He’s talking excitedly about what he liked and what he disliked about the movie and asks Jack about his family before talking about something else again. 

“M’sorry, I’m ramblin’. I get like this when m’worked up about things and I got an audience.” Brock says and Jack wonders how far down his neck the flush goes.

“Don’t worry about it, I like it.” Jack says as puts down the dish of pad thai next to the kaeng khiao wan and nuea phat phrik they’re sharing between themselves.

“Yeah?” Brock looks a little surprised at this and to be honest, Jack wants to stay by Brock's side forever and always listen to his ramblings if he had a choice because he really likes it. “And ya get all the crap m’talkin’ about?” 

Jack nods.

“Huh, interestin’.” Brock looks even more surprised by this as he seems to ponder about it. “Usually it’s the opposite goin’ on, normally m’dates find I talk too much and don’t wanna ‘ear so much.”

“I do.” Jack says and it reminds him of wedding vows which is something he definitely shouldn’t be thinking about. Not any time soon, but especially not now, with someone that’s presumably going to be another person he won’t see after tonight or if he’s lucky after the morning. 

“I like that, thank ya.” Brock says with a smile he tries to duck away from adding more chili sauce to his rice noodles, and Jack tries his best to smother the weird happiness fluttering within his chest. 

Of course, it doesn’t last when he watches Brock mix in too much sauce to his food and his eyes widen a bit in surprise, but doesn’t freak out as he takes some steamed rice onto his plate to eat it clean.

“God, you’re something else.” Jack finds himself blurting out and Brock laughs, startled into it.

“Stupid? Yeah, I sure am. I shoulda known it would get too much.”

“I meant gorgeous..even if you were slightly caught off guard by the chili sauce.”

Brock stops and stares at him, putting his fork down as he finishes swallowing the last of what’s in his mouth before he reaches across the table and Jack takes his hand when he meets him halfway.

“So’re you.” He responds in kind.

“Do you..well usually I don’t do this but- Would you like to come back to my place?” Jack asks. They haven’t entirely finished yet but Jack’s got this growing hunger in him that food can’t satisfy. All he really wants now is to see that tanned body laid out on his bed, but he also wonders if he’s being too eager, too fast. “I mean, we can take this to-go. I have a couple different flavors of ice cream.” 

“Well, I ain’t ever said no to ice cream before.” Brock laughs and raises his hand to flag the waitress for their check.

When she does arrive with it, Jack insists on paying again and swiftly grabs the bill before him. 

“M’paying next time, I don’t need to feel like some kinda sugar baby.” Brock playfully grumbles as they leave and Jack laughs at the thought of someone actually calling him a sugar daddy, which is ridiculous and eventually settling happily at the implication that there will be a next time. He hopes that there will be many next times.

They drive back to Jack’s place, Brock holding his hand and it feels nice, feels like a thing they’ve always done. Jack thinks back to times he’s been sitting in the back of a cab and riding home with someone he’s picked up from a bar, killing time by making out. Here, he doesn’t really care to do anything of the sort, doesn’t hope Brock’s hand gets away from him and starts roaming along his thigh or whatever. It’s felt cheap when he’s with others and left him feeling just as empty as his bed the next morning (not that he ever wanted his one nighters to stay with him). He focuses on driving and holding Brock’s hand, it feels more satisfying than other things he’s done in a car.

The moment he’s locked the door behind them in his apartment Brock shoves him up against the wall and kisses him. This is where he finds out that Brock’s a great kisser, he kisses with his whole body, hands holding Jack’s head in place as Brock explores Jack’s mouth. When they break apart they’ve managed to get off their coats and he tugs the scarf off Brock so hastily he fumbles at it.

“Easy there, big guy. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Brock whispers against his lips as he skillfully unbuttons Jack’s shirt. He shoves it over his shoulders and then goes still. Jack looks at him from where he’s been undoing the buttons on Brock’s shirt and finds Brock fixated at chest as if he’s never seen one before and it makes Jack feel self-conscious.

“Brock? Something wrong?”

“Nah, nothin’ wrong..” Brock breathes out, as if Jack’s words woke him up from some kind of dream. “You jus, you look really fuckin’ good. Fuck, I can’t think. I knew I was gonna like what’s under yer clothes but.. _shit_.”

“I could say the same about your body.” Jack mutters as he steps close again, cups his face and kisses him. Brock immediately responds and Jack shoves Brock's shirt off, hastily tossing it to the floor. 

“You’re stunning.” He continues and lets his hands roam down Brock's chest. It feels and is more defined than Jack’s own and while he could tell (despite their day’s food choices) Brock takes care of himself, like the man before him, he’s in awe of what he sees. Jack pinches a pink, already hard nipple, making Brock moan loudly. There’s already a flush spreading down his chest that contrasts against perfectly golden skin and Jack can’t wait to chase it with his mouth and rub his stubble across it. 

He steers Brock towards the bedroom, not opposed to keeping up the kissing as they did. When they reach the bed, Brock falls down against it and Jack tugs off his jeans, ridiculously tight and tented at the crotch. He’s wearing black boxers underneath and Jack definitely has a thing for guys in nice looking black boxers. 

“Yeah yeah, you already uncovered most of this, show me what yer workin’ with.” Brock pushes. “Been waitin’ all night fer this part.”

Jack pulls off his own jeans and watches for Brock’s reaction, it’s a sharp inhale and his eyes are shamelessly taking him in. He takes it as a good sign and crawls over him, bracing himself on Brock’s arms on either side of his head as he kisses him once again. Brock's legs come around Jack’s hips, pulling him down and he groans against Brock's mouth as their cocks meet, despite it being through their underwear it still feels so good. 

Brock breaks away from the kiss, gasping. “Fuck, Jack, I-”

“Yeah, I know.” Jack mouths at Brock’s neck as they rut uncoordinatedly against each other, just trying to find enough friction for release even though Jack knows he won’t be able to cum like this. 

“Can I bite you?” He asks breathlessly. “Leave a mark?”

It’s something of a kink he has he can’t shake and yet feels ashamed because not everyone appreciates them and the last couple of people he’s been with have gotten upset over them. 

“Yeah, jus don’t be breakin’ the skin or nothin’. Ain’t into blood stuff.” Brock pants out, tilting his head so his neck is exposed for Jack to kiss and nip at.

Jack usually doesn’t leave marks on the neck where people can see it, but this time he bites Brock's neck hard, almost bruising. Brock is arching up against him, gasping and moaning, his hands scrambling over his back, across his chest and tugging at Jack’s hair as Jack kisses down his chest, sucking a mark right next to his right nipple before taking it into his mouth. That’s when Brock makes a sobbing sound above him.

“Please, Jack. Please fuck me, I need ya too.”

“Yeah, okay. Shh, easy.” Jack whispers into Brock's skin, relieving them both of the last pieces of clothing and that’s where he’s not surprised when Brock gapes at him. He’s been with enough people to know his size is intimidating.

“Jesus.” Brock finally utters, hand quickly reaching down to give Jack’s dick a good, healthy squeeze.

“Ah- may wanna not do that- ” Jack grunts out, trying to suppress the need to thrust into Brock’s hand. 

That smirk Jack’s grown affectionate for appears across Brock’s face and he gives his dick one more meaningful squeeze before letting go. “May need a little more loosenin’ up with that beast.”

That sensation in Jack’s chest swells a little bit more for Brock. 

He wishes he could take his time preparing Brock, maybe even making him cum with his fingers and mouth alone, then building him back up again, but right now he can’t. Not with the way Brock’s whimpering and moaning deliriously, more impatient than Jack is, thrusting down on his fingers eagerly as if soon he’ll make the choice with or without him.

When Jack leans away and rummages for a condom, Brock finally calms a little, presses his hand to Jack’s chest, getting him to look his way.

“Can, uh I mean..” Brock bites his already swollen, flushed lip. “I ain’t been with no one fer a while and my last time was with someone was a couple months and he’s clean, I’ve known ‘im fer years. I jus wanna feel ya, Jackie.”

Jack considers before he nods to his request and Brock relaxes again. “Should we get you turned over?”

“Nah, I wanna see yer face..is that okay?” Brock asks, hesitant. 

Jack doesn’t blame him, it’s easily a red flag for people that aren’t into that kind of intimacy. Even he rarely fucks people like this, it’s too close, much too personal. With Brock though, he wouldn’t want to have it any other way as he settles comfortably between Brock’s thighs and slides in torturously slow, letting him get adjusted. It works better this way, face to face, so he can easily gauge Brock’s facial expressions and pull out if he really has to, though he hopes it doesn’t need to happen.

When he’s fully inside Brock pulls him down and he ends up crushing most of his weight down though Brock doesn’t seem to mind only kissing Jack even harder. When he finally decides to start moving, their kiss breaks, neither of them having the coordination to keep it up. Mostly they just pant into each other’s mouths, sharing the air and groaning into it. Brock is louder than anyone Jack’s ever been with and he rambles praises to Jack, blesses Jack’s dick and fills the blank spaces with wonderful, shameless sounds that pull Jack even closer to orgasm.

“Brock, I’m really close.” Jack groans against Brock's neck. He feels his balls tighten and it feels so great, but he doesn’t want it to be over, he wants it to go on forever.

“Yeah, c’mon, Jack. Need ya to cum, _fuck_.” Brock rambles and pushes up against him. Jack gets his hand in between their bodies, jerking Brock in time with his own thrusts until Brock's body stills, clenching tight around his cock. Brock moans long and loud as he spills between them. Jack follows soon after, groaning into Brock's skin at his own release. 

They stay like that for a few moments until Jack pulls out and rolls off to give Brock some breathing space, laying out beside him.

“Fuck.” Brock exhales shakily and Jack turns to look at him.

Brock's hair is flat on his forehead, skin flushed and glistening with sweat. He turns to smile at Jack and it’s returned in kind.

“I think that might’ve been the best sex I’ve ever had, and I ain’t jokin’ about that.” Brock confesses and Jack can’t help but grin at him.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Do ya got somethin’ to clean this up with or do I have to use my shirt?”

Jack chuckles and turns to rummage around in his nightstand, eventually bringing out a box of tissues.

“Of course ya ‘ad some somewhere. I was wonderin’ when I couldn’t see none.” Brock says with a smirk and cleans the cum off his stomach while Jack gets the mess on his belly.

He forces himself to get up and dampens a washcloth with warm water from his bathroom before he parks himself between Brock’s legs again without a word. Brock watches in curiosity and then it clicks, laying himself back and holding a gaze that’s too fond for Jack’s heart as he gets to cleaning the mess he left between Brock’s legs.

Jack doesn’t know what to expect when they’re both clean, maybe that Brock will get up, get dressed, and then Jack will never see him again. It’s the most obvious outcome, it’s what he would’ve wanted with anyone else.

Brock smiles at him as he settles in against the pillows and then frowns at Jack just staring. “This yer side?”

Jack only shakes his head, unable to find the right words for what he wants to articulate.

Something suddenly clicks and Brock flushes before he swallows. “Oh.”

Watching Brock sit up abruptly, Jack wonders what he did wrong.

“Ya want me to go. Sorry I was readin’ signals wrong. I do that sometimes.” Brock explains, like he’s speaking to make sure he’s awake.

“No, I wasn’t thinking that.” Jack sits up alongside him and puts his hand on Brock's arm tenderly. “I want you to stay, please. If you want to, I mean.”

“Are ya jus sayin’ that because of what I said?”

“I’m saying it because I really do want you to stay.” Jack says, this time with more confidence.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Kay.”

Brock settles down against the pillows again and Jack shuffles in closer until he’s able to rest his head on Brock's shoulder. Brock shifts and moves a little more after that so that he’s comfortable for the night but also makes sure Jack still gets the spot he chose.

“Should’ve known you were a cuddler.” Brock teases.

“Shut up.” Jack mutters, leaning in to press a kiss against Brock’s neck while the blankets are pulled up and over them.

*****

Jack wakes up to feeling content in that happy kind of way the next morning. He shuffles closer to the other side of the bed trying to find that comfort he had before he fell asleep, but is only met by empty sheets. They’re still a little warm but Brock is gone. 

Jack swallows hard and tries to suppress the disappointment. He thinks of staying in bed for at least a few days and calling in sick but it’s then that he hears the distinctive sounds of someone rummaging around in his kitchen. He wonders if it’s Clint who’s broken into his apartment while in the neighborhood, again, or maybe a burglar. He’d prefer burglars at the moment to Clint, then he wouldn’t have to talk about anything he didn’t want to. He gets out of bed and digs into his drawer for a clean pair of boxers, pulling them on and opts for a shower after dealing with whatever is going on in his kitchen, _then_ he’ll call in sick and stay in bed for a few days.

When he comes out of his bedroom he can see Brock in one of Jack’s Henley’s that’s a little long on him with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. You can barely see them but he’s also wearing a pair of Jack’s boxers. The purple ones with white ghosts on them that were in a three pack of novelty Halloween underwear that Clint had gifted to him. At the time Jack liked them but wasn’t sure when he’d break them in, now that Brock’s got on a pair, he wants him to model the other two as well.

“Mornin’.” Brock greets, waving a spatula in the air.

Jack walks up to him and hugs him from behind, too relieved to hide it, kissing the side of his neck once, twice. Happiness fills his every being and he lingers there as Brock flips the pancake he’s making. “Morning.” 

“Hopefully ya don’t mind that I took advantage of yer hospitality and decided I should give the best sex I’ve ever ‘ad in my life some breakfast. I can’t make much but I’ve been told my pancakes are pretty godly.” Brock says, eyeing the pancake before transferring it to a plate that already had a couple stacked up on each other. “Got any plans fer today?”

Jack shakes his head. He did plan to get some work done here at home, but he can do that tomorrow. 

“Me neither. Wanna go tobogganing?”

Jack’s confused at the offer. “Isn’t that something only kids really do?”

Brock scoffs at that. “Maybe where you’ve gone, but there’s a new place outta the city, got bigger hills and shit like that. Much more fun than the small slopes, and it’s a good way to work out climbin’ up there to go down again too.”

Sounds promising and Jack nods, trying to not show how much he’d want that. Almost anything can be suggested and he’d be happy doing it with Brock.

“I’ll ‘ave to warn ya though, sometimes I get competitive with stuff. Some guys find it a turn off.”

“I’m not really bothered by stuff like that, I’d just be having fun.” Jack admits and Brock looks pleased, leaning up a little to kiss his lips before continuing on making pancakes for them.

They eat, cutting up some fruit with the pancakes alongside freshly brewed coffee before they end up having sex again and end up taking a long shower together. Brock borrows another pair of Halloween underwear and one of Jack’s cable-knit sweaters before pulling on last night’s pair of jeans.

After an almost hour long car ride, they make it to the toboggan place and after checking in and getting a run down, they rent out some crazy carpets since they didn’t bring their own and hold hands as they climb the long slope together.

Jack’s self consciously aware that they probably look ridiculously cute, Brock jogging up to get to the top faster as he’s tugged along. There’s a little bit of a wait and so they steal kisses and talk privately between them, Brock burrowing into his coat because apparently he’s a living space heater. Personally, if Jack was someone behind them, he'd probably want to puke, he knows it. He just can’t help it around Brock, he came out of nowhere and makes him feel so much in so little time.

It starts to snow when they’re on their second climb back up the hill and Brock throws his head back, catching snowflakes on his tongue as he tries running upwards at full speed. While Jack’s fit, he’s got ailments from his accident pitted against him and Brock’s energy just winds him a little bit, but he’s keeping up the best he can which doesn’t seem to be  _ too _ bad. He stares at how Brock’s cheeks are flushed from the cold and his eyes are shining. He looks so breathtakingly beautiful that Jack just has to pull him close when they’ve finally stopped and kiss him. 

“Get a room!” Someone calls and they pull their heads away, Brock barking out a laugh between them.

When Brock has had enough of the tobogganing, they return the borrowed plastic carpets before stopping at the snack bar next to the rental stall for hot cocoa and sugar cinnamon mini donuts. Brock complains as Jack keeps feeding him more of the donuts, but also whines about how ridiculously good they are.

Too soon Jack is sad to see that it’s almost evening again and they should probably head back to the city where most likely Brock will say he has to head back home. It’s like a sixth sense they have when at the same moment Brock gazes at him with an unsure expression.

“What is it, Brock?”

“This may sound like too much, but ya think maybe I could spend another night at yer place?” 

Jack nods, a little too fast and hopefully Brock doesn’t notice.

He doesn't seem to, he does however break out in a pleased grin, eager over the answer and the swell of happiness in Jack’s chest grows.

“Maybe you could drop me off back at my place so I can get some stuff like clothes and toiletries? It’s by the diner and I can catch up with ya in an ‘our or somethin’ after that?”

“Of course, sounds good. We can order pizza or something else for dinner.” Jack says and Brock nods to that.

It takes them over twenty minutes and fogged up windows, parked at the curb, before Brock gets out and onto the sidewalk in front of his apartment complex, a couple of kisses turning into a full blown make out session. 

“I’ll see ya in about an ‘our, I’ll text!” Brock says, wiggling in through the open window and Jack stretches towards him so they can give each other one last kiss before he jogs off for the lobby of an apartment complex and Jack waits for him to get inside safely before he joins the traffic. 

He feels a lot of things bubbling up inside of him, like he wants to run for miles and yell like an idiot, or jump and scream. It’s kind of out of character for him, but he’s never felt this kind of sensation before, this kind of joy in all of his life and as much as he should be wary and practical, he can’t help wanting to run full steam with Brock because no one’s ever succeeded to make Jack feel these kinds of emotions. No one, and he’s always quietly wanted to click like this and now he has after so long. God, he just wants to be with Brock and really hopes Brock feels at least somewhat how Jack does.

*****

When Brock does come back a couple hours later lugging an oversized suitcase, he’s unsure of how to take it, though he’s far from wary or even upset, especially when Brock’s face is holding sheer embarrassment across it.

“So I got a problem. There’s been a leak comin’ in from my ceilin’ because of my upstairs neighbor and since I was ‘ere I didn’t catch it in time and it’s flooded my ‘ole bedroom. Everythin’s a mess and I figured I could go stay with a friend tomorrow from ‘ere if ya don’t mind- ”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Jack interrupts and takes the handle of Brock’s bag to wheel it to his bedroom. “Why bring your friend into it if you have a place to stay already after tonight?” He turns to Brock looking at him as he follows along from the hallway. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed though.”

Brock smirks and catches up to him, bringing his arms around Jack’s neck to kiss him. “I’d expect it, can’t keep my ‘ands off ya.”

They eventually order pizza but it’s almost midnight when they do, sidetracked by all the bedroom talk that gets them stuck there for a good few hours. At least it works up a monster appetite between them both.

“Jus so we’re clear, I ain’t about to cook ya breakfast every mornin’.” Brock warns as he leans in against him and Jack brings his arm out to wrap around Brock’s shoulders while they cuddle up under a large throw and watch classic Christmas movies.

“That’s too bad, it was one of the biggest positives I liked about you.” Jack teases, tightening his hold when Brock pretends to look offended and tries to break away. In reality, Jack wants to keep all this forever if he can.

*****

After that, they fall into an easy rhythm; it’s so crazy and delirious, like he’s been stuck in a long dream sequence, that Jack wonders what the catch in all this is. Of course it happens like he expects and suddenly his far-fetched thought suddenly doesn’t seem all that unreal.

Eventually, a couple days after Brock’s need to stay for a few days from the leak, Jack invites some friends over and they all seem to get along with Brock which pleases him 

“He doesn’t seem crazy.” Natasha says without an ounce of tact, not that she needs to. She’s on the couch beside him while Clint shows Brock a new drink he’s concocted with chocolate syrup and bourbon. Plus she’s allowed to talk to him like that, Jack tends to attract crazy in droves. “He’s really your type, which means he’s a level of crazy but a tolerant amount.” 

Jack nods because Brock really is his type, he’s probably got some level of crazy too, they both do considering how they’re doing together.

“Also, being on topic, this next part might sound a little insane too..” Natasha lowers her voice, suspiciously checking to see where Wanda and Bucky have gone, but they’re in the hall closet trying to pick out of board game for everyone to participate in while the other two are still in the kitchen. “And I know it’s still early, but you know how I get if I have an opinion.”

Jack frowns, immediately assuming Natasha’s trying to break it down gently to him while still being firm about how fast he’s progressing with Brock, but then he realizes her hand is resting against her stomach and his mind reels. Once things fall into place properly, he lights up but schools it seconds later so not to attract anyone else’s attention.

“Really?” He whispers softly, still smiling though because he can’t help himself.

Natasha nods. “As far as tests can be taken. Three of three confirmed positive, I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”

Jack pulls her into a hug and she laughs. That ends up getting Bucky and Wanda’s attention, but out of a fluke moment, Brock makes a pleased noise from the kitchen after tasting Clint’s drink and the whole situation is redirected thanks to him. Jack does meet Clint’s eyes as Wanda and Bucky approach the new custom drinks now laid out to take in curiosity and Jack gives his friend a wink; they’ve been trying to have a baby for a couple years and a lot of doctors have told them Natasha’s never going to be able to. No matter the reason though, they always kept trying and Jack hoped this time it works.

“I’m so happy for you, Natasha.” Jack says as he lets her go.

“Yeah, so am I. For a long time I didn’t even want kids but with Clint it’s different and then to feel empty because I’m told I can’t. And why I said it sounds a little insane was because, remember when we were all out in Old Town, having a couple beers and there was that drunk Santa talking to everyone?” 

Jack nods, he remembers the night. They’d all been drinking at a small hole in the wall bar they liked to hit up from time to time and a Santa with a heavy Russian accent had been making rounds buying people drinks and chatting them up. When he finally approached their table, Natasha and Wanda humored him when he asked them for a dance and when they all came back, he offered them one wish each.

“I know it was silly at the time, that it couldn’t be real, he was drunk and just making everyone happy for the night. Well, even though I was laughing it off, I wished for a baby.” She admits quietly, staring right into Jack’s eyes. 

Jack opens his mouth to ask if she really believes that, that some man in a Russian accent was really some kind of magical Santa but she continues, knowing where he’s going. 

“I’m not saying Santa’s real, it’s just that all my life things have happened that couldn’t be real, shouldn’t be, Jack. Clint and I, we’ve been through so many different trials, doctors, we’ve tried everything and then when we almost give up I make a wish to a Santa and suddenly I’m pregnant.”

Jack doesn’t know what to believe. He remembers what he wished for. He wished to not be alone for Christmas. It was stupid, he knows, but it wasn’t like he believed this man was really going to grant him that one wish. They’d all whispered their wish into the man’s ear as he went around like kids did at the mall, he didn’t expect anything from it. That’s when Brock barks out a laugh at something Bucky says and Jack’s attention is brought towards him.

“I’ve never seen you like this with someone before.” Natasha says low, sincerity in it. She hugs him one more time before joining Wanda with the game they picked out to help her set it up. Jack sits on the couch, just observing everyone like he’s outside looking in.

Her words don’t stop running through his mind even though it’s really impossible. But he can’t help himself, what if Brock is just an answer to his wish? What if Brock doesn’t really feel this way? Jack wished he wouldn’t have to be alone over Christmas, that he wanted to have someone physically at his side while they celebrated his favorite holiday of the year. If nothing happened after that night, it was fine, it was just up until Christmas was over this year, he needed that. 

Jack puts the thoughts to the back of his mind but they keep nagging him, even more so when Sam calls them to let them know Riley surprised him and actually did make it back for the holidays. That they would both be arriving to the party on Christmas day with bells and ugly sweaters on. He laughs it off but also says he wished that to the Russian Santa knowing it was impossible with all the work Riley had to put in on some new government testing program to get a break, but there he was.

Jack stares up at the ceiling buried deep into his head as he lays in bed with Brock they night.

“Okay, them wheels are turnin’ so damn loud in yer ‘ead I can’t look at my cat videos in peace, what’s wrong?” Brock abruptly says, lifting his head off Jack’s chest as he turns off the screen of his phone.

“Nothing.” Jack mutters, pulling Brock in closer so he can bury his face against the side of his neck and inhale the faint scent of his body wash. Usually he would hate it but when it’s on Brock, it’s one of his favorite smells. “I just feel like what if this is wrong? Maybe we’re moving too fast?”

He feels Brock tense against him and he wants to take back what he just said. They’re true though, he thinks they’re moving too fast in the eyes of everyone else, but he doesn’t want them to move at any other pace. As weird as it is to say, he’s pretty sure he’d marry Brock if he had the balls to propose to him.

“Uh, well. Alright?” Brock starts, clearly confused. “I can call up m’friend and ask if I can stay there until my apartment’s gotten- ”

“No, no.” Jack begins. “I like that we’re moving fast, I mean I  _ want _ to, I was just stating what it looked like to everyone else. But I can’t deny how I feel about you..” He draws back to look at Brock’s face. “You’re a lot of everything I’ve wanted in someone, Brock.”

Brock’s brows furrow in surprise but then he smiles at him, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “You too, with me. I’ve been feelin’ like I ain’t even been alive until we met. I don’t know where I was or what I was doin’, before ya, it jus feels like I never existed.”

Jack knows exactly what he means and returns the kiss, it’s just that he’s unsure more now about if Brock means it like him or if he means that he’s actually just a placeholder in some weird universe thing Jack didn’t know happened in life until now. Brock probably doesn’t know it, but Jack does. If it’s all true and this is some magical wish granted to him, he knows that Brock is only there because Jack wanted him to be, knows without a doubt that Brock will be gone when the clock strikes midnight on Christmas day. It’s literally that he wished and so far it’s all happening as he asked.

He feels a heavy weight on his shoulders because of it and holds Brock closer to his body, kissing him so deeply he can’t bear letting him go. There’s words he wants to say, three in particular he needs to express but he finds he can’t out loud so all they do is embrace and kiss each other longer while Jack wonders how he’ll ever be able to let Brock go.

In the middle of the night when Brock’s in a deep sleep, Jack holding him protectively close against his chest, he’s finally ready to say the words out in the open without the threat of them being thrown back in his face.

“I love you.”

*****

When Jack asks Brock if he wants to spend Christmas Day with some friends he’s already met and others he has yet to meet, Brock is all up for it. If Jack was flying out to Poland he’d have asked Brock to come with him, but he’s just unable to this year and he had no other family around to visit, so it’s been mostly him coming over to Natasha and Clint’s place for dinner but slowly through the years it morphed into a found family type of gathering everyone took part in.

Brock doesn’t even think twice about his own plans, and Jack knows it’s only because he’s here for him. He’s gotten to the point where it’s all he believes now because really, there’s no way this is all a happy coincidence. He’s been lucky before but not  _ this _ lucky and while he’s happy now, he dreads the little time he has left with Brock. 

Of course, the magical wish being granted concept is only an easier pill to swallow when it turns out Brock is amazing at picking out gifts. Jack struggles to pick something perfect for each of his friends and while he does okay for himself, he feels like he could be better at it. Brock though, he just happens to find random things that Jack’s friends may like and crosses his fingers for the best. It seems like a recipe for disaster but everything he finds is always stuff he can genuinely see being used by the person receiving it. Either way, while he’s walking around with Brock, holding hands together, he finds his anxiety for the bustle of shoppers and loud, annoying Christmas music over loudspeakers doesn’t even bother him as it would have before and that’s something else entirely.

Over an order of overly indulgent Christmas concoctions at a nearby coffee shop, something Jack wouldn’t usually order because of the massive amounts of sugar he’s sure is in it, Brock talks him into getting a real tree this year. Generally Jack loves the idea of a real one over an artificial, but since it’s usually only him at his place, he’s gotten into the habit of quick and easy for just one and when they finally do settle on one to bring home, Jack shows him the bins he has of decor he’s put away in storage. Soon enough his apartment looks like the holiday threw up inside and Jack feels a swell of happiness to see it all out again like old times. As they sit on the couch curled up under a blanket again, he thinks about how Brock’s existence just makes everything so much better in the little amount of time he’s known him and there’s no way anyone can top that immense amount of joy he never knew was real.

The three words he wants to keep saying are getting harder and harder to keep inside.

He keeps wanting to bring the wish thing out in the open, wonders about it back and forth and sure Brock thinks he’s real. But he just can’t be, not with all the fluke happenings and now perfect he is for him. Brock has never even said a name to the supposed friend he would have stayed with if Jack wasn’t around, he’s never mentioned others or even any family. He doesn’t even know what he does for a living, not that Brock’s ever really gone to work yet pays for things just fine. It’s all really just sitting on Jack’s shoulders, how much this is just some kind of weird Hallmark movie for him.

They make love that night, actual love that’s deep and so very intimate. When he stares into Brock’s eyes, he can’t help whispering out the words as his hips thrust in slow and languid.

“I love you, I love you, I love you..” He rambles senselessly and Brock moans as he tightens his hold around Jack’s body.

“Yes..” He slurs, his eyes going glassy. “Fuck, Jack, I love you too. Don’t let me go, I love you so fuckin’ much, please.” 

Jack lies awake until the small hours of morning afterwards, holding Brock close to his chest as he dozes. He feels like crying but he won’t, allowing his fingers to brush along his boyfriend’s skin over and over again, acquiring every inch of him to memory before he’s gone from his life forever. 

*****

On Christmas they head out to Clint and Natasha’s quaint little rustic farm outside of the city. Jack loves driving out there for a much needed break from all the hustle and bustle and he loves that all his friends make an effort to gather together even if not all of them can stay until the morning after. Brock’s excited to tag along and when they step through the door with armloads of presents, the group gravitates towards them to help and take their coats.

Everyone takes an immediate liking to Brock and when a snowball fight breaks out outside while Clint is getting more firewood, that competitive glint in Brock’s eye he saw at the toboggan hills comes back. Jack is busy throwing snowballs at Bucky and Steve when he sees someone running towards him in the corner of his eye. He manages to brace himself just as Brock tackles him into the snow, laughing, amused that he got him but Jack shoves a handful of snow into his face, which makes Brock cry out in surprise.

“Hey! That ain’t fair!” 

“On what planet?” Jack says with a laugh but then brushes the snow away from Brock's face.

Brock smiles at him, rubbing away at the melted snow around his eyes accepting what happened and Jack can’t help himself but lean up to kiss him. Brock’s stays where he is and deepens the kiss, a snowball hitting his side after a moment.

“You’re both gross and should be ashamed of being so gross!” Bucky called over his shoulder as he threw another snowball in Steve’s direction.

“Yer on my team, what gives?!” Brock yells at him.

“It’s called encouragement, you aren’t helping if you lay there swapping spit with your boyfriend especially since he’s the enemy!” He throws another snowball and it hits Brock square in the ear.

Brock scrambles up from Jack and starts chasing Bucky, who’s eyes go comically wide and he takes off towards Steve and Sam. 

Wanda laughs and extends a hand to help Jack up from the snowy ground.

“I didn’t say this the last time we got together, but he’s really fun.” She says and Jack nods, watching as Bucky manages to get the upper hand when they wrestle each other and tackles Brock to the ground. “I’m happy you both found each other.”

Jack nods, feeling tight in his chest. Wanda gives him a smile before she turns her attention to Pietro calling her from the doorway with a cup of hot cocoa held out. 

With his friends accepting of Brock so easily, he likes to think his parents would also love Brock, even his dad eventually. He’s strict and stern especially about household traditions but at the end of the day Jack feels like his father would accept him in some shape or form. His mom would be glad no matter what as long as whoever he was with supported him and made him happy.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when Riley throws a snowball at his back.

“Come on, Jack! Cocoa time!” He calls before he turns back towards the house, the second to last person to go back in, Sam waiting for his boyfriend at the door.

Inside the house Brock is smiling, his face flushed as he unwinds his scarf and tugs off his coat. Him and Bucky are rambling about some reality TV show Jack can’t stand so he leaves them to it.

Once everyone gets something warm to drink they all settle in the living room and he grabs Brock around the waist and pulls him down in his lap.

“The best damn seat in the ‘ouse.” Brock says without missing a beat. He settles against him and sighs out happily. “What would I do without ya, Jackie?”

Jack swallows hard, knowing that in a few hours Brock will cease to exist. He pulls him closer in and kisses his cheek.

“So when are we finally opening presents?” Clint asks after finishing off his cocoa and suddenly there’s a unanimous agreement to do them now and get them out of the way before dinner where the alcohol usually starts flowing.

When all the gifts are sorted and passed around, Brock slips off to sit beside him so Jack can properly open a large box Wanda hands him. There’s a clear look of surprise on Brock’s face when Sam hands him gifts from not only Jack, but from his friends as well.

“You guys shouldn’t ‘ave.” He stutters, and it’s the first time Jack’s ever seen Brock so speechless.

“Of course we should.” Natasha tells him. “You’re family. Of course we’re getting you gifts too.”

There’s murmurs of agreement as everyone pauses to let Brock know they mean that before the sounds of wrapping paper tearing picks up again.

“Shit..” Brock breathes shakily, his eyes go a bit shiny as he ducks his head down pretending to read one of the Christmas cards first. Jack feels his own eyes burn as well and hugs Brock closer to his side to press a kiss against his temple.

“I love you.” He whispers, just loud enough for Brock to hear.

“I love ya too.” Brock shares back, resting his hand against Jack’s and they share a private smile while the rest of the group try out whatever new things they’d gotten. 

“You did good with the presents.”

“ _ We _ did good.” Brock corrects, leaning his body up to plant a kiss on Jack’s lips.

“You two are the most disgustingly cutest couple ever.” Clint says, pretending to look grossed out.

“Shut up, yer jus jealous.” Brock throws at him and Jack can’t help but shrug along. 

When it’s nearing midnight Jack asks Brock to come outside with him. The group has reduced down to six, plus them, but with the loud 80’s music blasting away while they’re all dancing, it’s easier to get the quiet he needs out in the cold. 

“What’s wrong?” Brock asks as Jack leads them over to the porch swing. It’s too chilly to sit down for long but it’s just for a few minutes, and they’re okay with their coats on. He pulls Brock to his side and just nuzzles into his hair, breathing him in. “Jack, really. What’s wrong?” Brock repeats, drawing away to get a good look at him. “You’ve been gettin’ quieter than usual as the day goes on. Did ya get a present that brought back some bad memories or somethin’?” 

“No, nothing like that.” Jack tells him honestly, heaving a sigh. “I love you, Brock.”

“Okay, I love ya too but ya knew that..what’s wrong?”

“I..” He drew in a breath. “I’m not sure I can live without you.”

Brock is frowning at him, his eyes searching Jack’s face worriedly. “Ya don’t gotta, it ain’t like m’leavin’ anywhere.” 

But Jack shakes his head, there’s no way. None whatsoever that this was a chance meet, he never had luck like that, this is something beyond him, he _knows_. “But you are, you will be.”

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Brock stares at him, his shoulders bunching a little. “If that’s yer way of breakin’ up, I- ” 

“No, I’m not. You know I wouldn’t do that.” He cups Brock's face in his hands and brings their lips together to assure him with a kiss. “But- you’re not supposed to be here. I wished for you and suddenly out of nowhere things changed for me and now you’re leaving.”

“Jack, yer startin’ to ramble, and it’s freakin’ me out a little.”

“I’m sorry..I just don’t know what to do after all this without you and now I’m- ”

Clint’s old cuckoo clock cuts him off from the kitchen, the window slightly ajar as it counts out midnight. Instead of continuing what he wants to say he pulls Brock into another kiss and pours his whole entire being into it. He tries so desperately to convey just how much Brock is everything to him in so little time and how happy he’s been with him around. When he breaks the kiss, his eyes refuse to open, squeezing tightly closed instead and when the twelfth cuckoo ends he braces himself for the worse. Everything around him is quiet, save for the low hum of a biting breeze and he can’t bear to even breathe again. 

“Jack, did someone slip some pot into yer food or somethin’? I told ya to stop samplin’ Clint’s special Christmas brownies.”

Jack opens his eyes and Brock is still there, staring back at him in concern.

Immediately he pulls out his phone from his pocket to make sure of the time just in case the old antique in the kitchen is screwy somehow, but it’s right, it’s a minute past midnight.

Brock is still there.

“Jack?”

“I thought I lost you.”

Jack stares at him and Brock surely has a million things running through his mind. 

“M’not sure where ya think I’m goin’ so quick.”

“Brock- ”

“No, ‘old it. Let’s go inside where it’s warm and then yer gonna tell me what exactly is makin’ you act like this.”

Jack obeys, albeit slightly dazed because Brock is still there, existing.

Brock laughs until he cries when Jack tells him about the wish and about the drunk Russian Santa back at the Old Town bar. He glares at him the best he can from across the counter island, a few plates of frosted cookies between them.

“The fuck, Jack!” He forces out through some wheezing and wet eyes, Jack folds his arms over his chest, tensing his shoulders. “M’sorry, but that’s jus fuckin’ ridiculous! I can’t believe ya!” 

“It’s not  _ that _ ridiculous.” Jack defends. “Look at it from my point of view. You just showed up at my table at a place I regularly go to, while I know it’s fluke it just seemed weird and we struck it off so great. Nothing like that happens for me, then you’re outside my door with more stuff than planned when your apartment got that leak. You didn’t seem to have a back up plan except for me- ”

“I told ya I coulda gone to my friends place.”

“A friend I’ve never even met.” Jack cuts in.

“Well, I figure you wouldn’t want to meet Grant anyway.” Brock says, suddenly looking a little nervous as he rubs at the back of his neck looking uneasy. “He’s more like a friend with benefits kinda friend and I’d ‘ave rather stayed with you than ‘im. Don’t get me wrong, he’d welcome me and probably be gone on some business trip and shit, it’s fine but you could see ‘ow weird it woulda been if ya didn’t mind I stay with ya.”

Jack’s mind races for questions, still processing the benefits thing. “You never really go anywhere during the day for long periods of time. What about work?”

Suddenly there’s something sad and maybe shameful in Brock’s eyes. “I was fired fer arguin’ with a customer when he was bein’ an asshole to ‘is girlfriend, it was a few days before we met. Figured ya knew I wasn’t workin’ at the moment and was mindin’ yer business about why.”

“At first I didn’t ask because I thought maybe I was being too nosy, that you’d tell me eventually, and then when I got to the point where I could actually not look weird for asking, I started to think you weren’t really real.”

Brock chuckles and keeps staring at him with that fond look. “God, yer an idiot but then again yer  _ my _ idiot.”

“I guess I am.” Jack tells him and doesn’t really understand why Brock isn’t pulling away from him, from this person who thinks like he did, that he could have been just some random person who came from a wish and then would disappear. Generally people would label that as crazy.

They stand there in shared silence for a long while, Brock smiling and shaking his head every now and then, probably thinking of the how stupid Jack Rollins really is. Jack can’t even find it in his heart to be embarrassed because this just means Brock is still here.

“Then why have you so easily come out to do things with me and my friends? How come you haven’t said anything about family plans? You’re on your phone a lot texting this or that person, wouldn’t your other friends want you to celebrate with them?”

Brock shakes his head. “I was in a bad crowd the past few years, I moved and started fresh. As sad as it sounds, Grant is the only friend I really got and I ain’t about to bother ‘im with ‘oliday shit. We’ve done some special occasion stuff but nothin’ big, like a dinner but yeah. Anyone I’m chattin’ with online are jus people I talk to from time to time from when I used to game a lot. After high school I stopped mostly but we still keep in touch. Most of my ‘oliday plans were sittin’ at ‘ome gettin’ drunk. I was thinkin’ of splurgin’ for one of ‘em new game systems jus to get back that nostalgic feelin’ of old times, but then I met you.”

Jack smiles at Brock, feeling ridiculously happy and in love. “I love you.” 

Brock smiles at him. “I love ya too. Even if yer a bit slow on the uptake. S’fine, I can adjust.”

“Shut up, I was hoping for a miracle, don't be a dick.”

“Make me.”

Jack does..that is until Wanda comes in to get some cookies and screams in horror because they’d been getting a little too handsy around the food.

She takes it in stride when Jack finally admits to what he assumed would happen once midnight came and they all go back out to the living room together.

*****

A couple of months pass and Brock’s surprised to find his insurance has decided not to fight his water leakage claim, most likely because of the apartment owners admitting fault so they pay up. 

In lieu of that, Jack officially asks Brock to move in permanently and when his rental agreement ends a month later, his boyfriend does just that.

Occasionally Brock pokes fun about the thought of him being some kind of Christmas miracle wish come to life, but Jack doesn’t much mind these days. In the end, he likes to think that in a way, it still runs true. It's just that he’s gotten a better outcome than what he believed in originally.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from We Are Young by Fun. :3


End file.
